Electrochemical biosensors are known. They have been used to determine the concentration of various analytes from biological samples, particularly from blood. Biosensors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,413,690; 5,762,770; 5,798,031; and 5,997,817, the disclosure of each of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Laser ablation is a known technique that uses a laser to remove a material. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,576,073 and 5,593,739 and International WO98/35225, the disclosure of each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. Such known laser ablation systems use a high power excimer laser, such as a krypton fluoride excimer laser with an illumination wavelength of 248 nanometers, to remove surface material.
According to the present invention a biosensor is provided. The biosensor comprises a substrate, a reagent positioned on the substrate, and a cover. The cover includes a first surface coupled to the substrate and a second surface. The first surface has a flow channel carved therein that extends over at least a portion of the reagent.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a biosensor is provided. The biosensor comprises a substrate, a reagent positioned on the substrate, and a cover coupled to the substrate. The cover includes opposite ends, a first surface coupled to the substrate, and a second surface. The first surface has a flow channel carved therein. The flow channel extends between the opposite ends.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a method of forming a biosensor is provided. The method comprises the steps of providing a substrate and a cover that has first and second surfaces, applying a reagent onto the substrate to define a reaction zone, carving a channel in the first surface of the cover, and coupling the cover on the substrate so that the channel extends over at least a portion of the reagent.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention